


More Chats

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kim are sisters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Out of Character, Texting, Trini and Maggie are also sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends
Summary: Kim is Alex and Kara's sister, and Trini is Maggie's sister. Kim and Trini haven't met yet. They're all gay.





	More Chats

**Author's Note:**

> pinkie-kim  
> sunnyD-trini  
> good one-lena  
> detective dimples-maggie  
> little grey-alex  
> bi spy-kara

[little grey]: we should add our younger siblings in here

[detective dimples]: i mean maybe

[bi spy]: yeah! lets do it! kim will love trin!

[detective dimples]: *deep sigh*

**little grey has added pinkie**

**detective dimples has added sunnyD**

[pinkie]: uh?????

[sunnyD]: the fuck

[detective dimples]: language!

[good one]: maggie you called somebody a 'corndog fucker' because they cut you off

[detective dimples]: shhh not in front of the children

[bi spy]: okay so back on track KIMMY MEET TRINi, TRINi IS MAGGIE'S YOUNGER SIBLING

[sunnyD]: 'sup

[pinkie]: hello. :)

[little grey]: idk how you guys dont know each other

[pinkie]: well, we have English together right?

[sunnyD]: DING DONG

[sunnyD]: YOU ARE WRONG

[sunnyD]: biology i sit behind you

[bi spy]: uh!oh!

[pinkie]: im sorry

[sunnyD]: its all good

[pinkie]: im gonna make sure were best friends

[detective dimples]: i smell something fishy

[detective dimples]: its a smelly smell

[little grey]: a smelly smell that smells,,,

[good one]: smelly

[bi spy]: smelly

[bi spy]: shoot

[good one]: HA

[sunnyD]: hey alex maggie ive noticed something about your usernames

[sunnyD]: (d)etective (d)imples, (l)ittle (g)rey

[pinkie]: its fitting tbh

[good one]: dmsdfmsdjgnfisdfsjdf

[bi spy]: i dont get it

[detective dimples]: google it

[little grey]: dont do it

[bi spy]: ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno

[pinkie]: alex stop laughing i can hear you all the way across the house

 


End file.
